


Rorschach [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mutilation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is different after the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rorschach [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rorschach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149345) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rorschach.mp3) | **Size:** 21 MB | **Duration:** 23min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I started podficcing so I figured I'd celebrate by recording a story in the fandom that practically introduced me to podfics to begin with, written by one of my favourite authors in it and featuring one of my favourite pairings. 
> 
> This is my 66th recording and it's a bit scary to know that I've gotten here so fast. Compared to my first one, this has been a completely different experience - it's taken me two weeks to record and edit (four versions in total), but I also have a better grasp of the process than I had a year ago.
> 
> This is going to get cheesy, but I have to thank entanglednow for being such a wonderful writer and for having Blanket Permission to podfic. I always enjoy reading/listening to her stories. And a big hug for paraka, for hosting my files and making this a hell of a lot easier :) and Eos Rose for the stylesheet. A huge hug for Sarshi for bearing with me and not running away screaming whenever I start making puppy eyes and insisting that "we need to podfic this!!!!" :D
> 
> As I was typing this up, I was going through my podfic folder and realized that the reason why I had Kalakirya's voice in my head while reading this was, in fact, because I've already listened to her reading this. :D It's the 8th one in [this post](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1786574.html)


End file.
